Numerous support structures exist for mounting shelves, partitions, protective coverings for windows, and other planar objects between two substantially opposed surfaces. Most of these support structures consist of a permanent frame or casing which requires time-consuming and often difficult installation. Most, if not all, of the supports in current use permanently alter and may even damage the surfaces on or between which the planar object is mounted. Also, since the installation of such mounting systems is time-consuming, such supports must be installed long before the need to mount the planar object arises.
A support which would securely mount planar objects between substantially opposed surfaces without substantially modifying the supporting surfaces would be highly desirable. Also, the installation of protective coverings, such as storm windows, typically is delayed until a potentially destructive storm is imminent. A support that could be used to quickly mount and effectively secure a protective window covering without substantial damage to the supporting structure would be most desirable.